


Just Warm

by WickedDoberman



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Cold, Dedesuka, Fluff, M/M, Sleep, Warm, Winter, dream land, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 13:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17850308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedDoberman/pseuds/WickedDoberman
Summary: Dream Land may be going through the winter months, but nothing is warmer than having someone to nestle against after pondering about a subject.





	Just Warm

With Nightmare Enterprises long gone, Cappy Town could sleep tonight without having to deal with a winter wonderland-turned-disaster by the infamous king himself.

It was also that time of year again where the Waddle Dees in Castle Dedede did less work and did more embracing in their quarters to help them keep warm.

Though it made the castle less lively, it made one shivering mollusk's trip to his bedchamber easy without having to risk tripping over an oblivious Dee.

 _I should start wearing a blanket out in this mess,_ was his current thought before he stopped and let out a loud sneeze in the open, the sound echoing down the hall before it became silent. Had there been somebody else present, then Escargoon would have been courteous and covered his mouth. As he pressed on shortly afterward, thoughts about what next year would bring surfaced. These thoughts weren't new, they were something that always did get him thinking about what the future held in store for both him and his husband-to-be.

Him having grown closer and becoming Dedede's partner was one of the happiest days of his life. But when Dedede finally proposed to him weeks ago, it made Escargoon teary eyed when he accepted the proposal. With his life already changed from no longer taking the occasional whack already and being treated as equally as possible, marriage was another step forward.

Of course, marriage itself was why these thoughts, some not as serious, began to surface in the first place.

_What color should my dress be?_

_Where are we going on our honeymoon?_

_Will that pink ball eat the wedding cake?_

_Is Tuff planning some prank for the wedding?_

_Will there be another catastrophe before the wedding?_

_Will I make a good king consort?_

_Are we going to start a family?_

The thought of starting a family was the most important to ponder about. Throughout his relationship with Dedede, the mollusk had never once thought about carrying the king's egg, or eggs. Even though they weren't of the same species, Escargoon always took precautions whenever it came to bedding the king. Dedede didn't look like the man that wanted to start a family or even be able to handle a child of his own, so Escargoon believed.

Of course, that wasn't all that usually surfaced whenever he thought about starting a family. Almost to his bedchamber, Escargoon's body felt warm enough that it did get him to stop shivering as an image of him with a swollen bump on his body came into view. He saw himself rubbing it tenderly, the image making it clear that he was going to be a father. It made him let out a rather content sigh, seeing that he was carrying his beloved's heir or a number of them, knowing that he'd be chasing their offspring inside the castle and in the garden, followed by educating them, feeding them, keeping them healthy and warm...

Upon arriving at the door, however, the snail was back into reality, and it felt as if a cold wind blew against his body. Shakily putting his left hand on the doorknob did he turn it and open the door, only to see that Dedede was already in bed asleep for the night.

"Typical..." Escargoon said in a low tone as he entered the room and closing the door behind him, letting out a soft chuckle as he fought the cold.

It didn't take him long to get on the same bed, raising the blankets up and putting them over his body and shell. Laying on his right side did he also scoot himself closer to the sleeping ruler whilst letting out short yet hard breaths as he tried to get as warm as possible.

Hearing his breaths did get the king to open his eyes just a little, tiredly staring at his partner before stretching his right arm out and placing it on his lavender body with his hand on Escargoon's shell. Dedede didn't need to say anything to know that his beloved wanted to nestle against him. Giving the mollusk a smile, he brought his face close to Escargoon's own and planted a kiss on his head before sleep took over once more.

Letting out a warm smile from the kiss did the snail stretch out his left arm and place his hand on the ruler's side. He was feeling toasty, and as he stared at his sleeping partner, his eyelids began to grow heavy.

Thinking back about his thoughts regarding fatherhood, maybe, just maybe Dedede could prove how much he'd actually make a good father.

But that was for another time.

For right now, all Escargoon did was let sleep take over.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my first (and short) fanfiction on this website.
> 
> As you can see, I absolutely love the Escargoon x Dedede ship, haha.
> 
> I also have a headcanon that the Mollusk is a cross-dresser.
> 
> Regarding the bedchamber, while it is Dedede's own, it's also now shared with Goonie in case you were wondering.
> 
> Not sure what else to add here but there you go.


End file.
